ballad_ex_lorefandomcom-20200215-history
The Unification Wars
The Unification Wars were a series of engagements, conflicts and skirmishes between the encroaching southern settlers (later as the Kymurian state) and the natives (collectively known as the Pavic peoples) of northern Panguilla who swore their allegiance to various tribes and nomadic groups. The various wars and conflicts (while not consistent) lasted upwards of 150 years. Background Settlers from SKL, known as the Vy or Kym peoples, began moving into the region as early as -200KF. The rise of Bai Han in SKL however caused a mass exodus of settlers resulting in numerous settlements and farms sprouting up all along the southern Kymurian regions. Sporadic raids by both parties resulted in the escalation and eventual major clashes between the two people groups. Though it is important to note that, due to the lack of unity of the native tribes, many tribes would often temporarily align themselves with the Kym/Kymurian peoples in order to further their tribe's prestige, dominance, size, etc. The Sinisa Massacre The Sinisa Massacre (-102KF), while not the first, is generally agreed to be the beginning of the future conflicts. The Kymurian settlers (who at this point had not formed any semblance of a state in the region) had advanced deep into Pavic territory under the control of the Dinti tribe. The Kym peoples had founded numerous farming settlements, and much to the dismay of the Dinti, these villages, hamlets and settlements were quite productive. The number of Kyms in the region had swelled (at least by Pavic standards) due to the utilisation of agricultural farming; and while the Dinti were not completely unaware of the benefits of farming, their way of life still predominantly revolved around ancient hunter-gatherer techniques. The success of the Kym people coupled with their rather bothersome settlement habits eventually lead to the first major engagement of The Unification Wars known as The Sinisa Massacre. The undefended town of Sinisa was the perfect target for the Dinti, it was too northerly for any substantial Kym resistance to be mobilised and sent there in time, and so early in the morning, using the cover of both the fog and the crops, the Dinti encircled the town and attacked in complete silence. Most of the towns male populous were killed before they even awoke, buildings were then set alight to draw the townsfolk out to the well where they were slaughtered with little resistance save for a few determined farmers with sickles and scythes. The original plan of taking the women and children soon fell apart; while attempting to organise the women and children into captive columns, the bloodthirsty warriors soon became fed up with the wining and crying of the prisoners and had most of them decapitated. The engagement resulted in the complete annihilation of Sinisa and other minor hamlets in the region. Kymurian sources claim that around 5,000 people were murdered but this is most likely an exageration. The Great Struggle The Great Struggle Era (-100KF to -10KF) was set into motion following the Sinisa massacre and erupting conflicts in SKL. Unbeknown to the Pavic people, the seemingly large wave of Kym settlers was just a precursor to a truly gargantuan flood of Vy/Kym peoples who would cross the frontier and into Pavic lands. The rise of Bai Han and her twelve tribes forced the Kym people northwards. As more and more settlers timidly arrived to the new world, Pavic people began a series of minor raids to halt their advance. The raids were petty and never equated to more than a dozen casualties. The slow and docile attitude of the Kym innocently settling the land began to change following the Sinisa massacre. With Tyranical Bai Han to their south and an hostile populous to their north, the settlers became aggressive. Their backs truly were to the wall, the initial fear of the Pavic people quickly subsided and was instead replaced by a burning hatred for everything Pavic. The Great Struggle became an era of brutal uncoordinated attacks and reprisals by both parties. During the era, numerically superior roving bands of Kyms clashed with the more elite Pavic warriors. There was no frontline, and there certainly was no Pan-Pavic movement, the southern foreigners were a problem for the southern tribes. The tribes could not successfully deal with the influx of the foreigners, so instead a policy of containment was adopted; geographically strategic boundaries like rivers and mountain ranges were held, any settler crossing the boundary was a trespasser, any farmer an occupier and any hunter a thief. These boundaries were far from set in stone, Kym settlements existed on the Pavic side and Pavic settlements likewise existed on the other. The frequency and size of conflict steadily increased as did the flow of new settlers. Unlike the Pavic people, a sense of common identity began to develop amongst the Kym population, united in their dream of a unified Kym state. Pavic tribes however seemed more concerned with conflict amongst themselves; tribal boundaries, hunting zones and ritual grounds fuelled a never ending conflict in their communities which only helped the Kym settlers, throughout the Wars of Unification (though less so towards the end) Pavic tribes would actively support Kym settlers in order to further their own goals. The Two Earls The Two Earls refers to a period lasting from -10KF to 62KF, during which the balance of power sharply shifted in favour of the Kymurians. While initially a threat to only the southern chieftains, the establishment of the Frontier Earldom and then swift defeats of both the Gabric and Naalic tribes led many Pavic tribes and people to believe that they did in fact have a common enemy. The Great Earldom The great earldom was the first semblance of statehood for the Kymurian people. Upon its establishment, the state encompassed much of the frontier and even extended into traditional tribal lands. The Earldom was founded by Caeris I and was later passed down to his son Caeris II. The Fall of the Gabric and Naalic tribes The fall of the Naalic was a watershed moment in the struggle between the Kymurians and the Pavic peoples, for the first time, a united Kymurian force had completely eradicated an enemy tribe from the map. Advancing through waist high undergrowth, under a near constant barrage of javelin fire, the Kymurian force, under command of Caeris I systematically torched the Naalic encampment of Naalid and drove the occupants from their homeland. The success against the Naalic tribe (and other minor surrounding groups) forced a large portion of the regional population northwards, the Dinti and Gabric sought to capitalise on their opponents downfall and moved into the region to contest one another. As Gabric forces advanced into the region they were immediately met with Kymurian resistance, the small garrison force of Kymurians was however defeated and forced to retreat. Gabric forces then began to manoeuvre themselves for an attack on Dinti positions. Much to their surprise, they were ambushed by a combined force of Dinti and Kymurians who completely obliterated their force at the battle of Ester's Stream. With the support of the Dinti tribe, the Kymurians went on to crush all remaining Gabric forces, resulting in yet another mass exodus of Pavic people northwards. The Dinti soon began to regret their choice of allying with the foreigners, post victory they were treated as a mere vassal and barely rewarded for their efforts against the Gabrics, eventually they would fade away into insignificance. The First Pavic War The preceding events led to the first coalition of Pavic forces. A huge host of warriors began amassing in the temple city of Aclax readying for the upcoming conflict, various tribes sent contingents of warriors to fight against the now common enemy consuming their southernmost lands, a spirit of unity for the first time in Pavic history was formed as countless thousands of warriors prayed, sang and chanted around their holy tree, "the treptar". The Earldom was completely unprepared for an engagement of such a magnitude, while resistance had been expected, a behemoth war host of the Pavic tribes' most elite warriors was not what was anticipated. Scouts initially reported an army numbering 30,000, this sent panic throughout the realm, however the news only got worse as scouts noticed the force growing in number as it moved south due to further warriors joining the host's ranks. Earl Caeris I, (who was aged 66) left his eldest son Karl the Stout in control of the military. Morale was low amongst the mainly conscripted force, desertion was a common problem even before the arrival of the host. The Pavic forces were better equipped and were highly motivated, the warrior culture instilled in them from their early years gave them a sense of confident invincibility against the farmers of the south; this confident spirit was however crushed. Karl the Stout was as energetic as he was uncompromising. He would take any advice as a direct challenge to his position of authority, a disturbing air of silence would follow him around as citizens and soldiers alike would stair in a mixture of admiration and fear. Despite an initial string of defeats against the Pavic Host he still gained a reputation of determination and cruelty. The Battle of Sirek Marsh The first major engagement of the war was the battle of Sirek Marsh. The original plan was to ambush the Pavic Host in woodlands, but according to legend Karl became impatient with the waiting and instead went forth to meet his enemy. The opposing commander, Eilric, had routed Kymurian harassment parties with brutal success, and thus was keen to face an army of any real scale. The Pavic forces enjoyed a tactical victory but a major strategic defeat, lack of discipline and unit cohesion resulted in catastrophic losses for the Pavic forces, the setback at Sirek Marsh result in a halt of Pavic campaigning and crucial time for the Kymurian army to prepare.